The WinterCrasher?
by ALlover29
Summary: Tony is interrupted one night by someone you wouldn't expect and it's his job to help said person. But how hard will it be with a tower full of nosy Avengers? There is humor in here but some angst. Romance plays a small part. /Please review/message me if you want me to keep writing this, I'm losing my creative touch!/


Tony wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of black grease. He inspected the metal contraption in front of himself and smiled at the positive results. But his smile fell as a bang came from the door that led to the corridor outside. Everyone had a code to get in, except Clint and Thor. Tony regretted not having a camera looking out at the hallway. He strapped a repulsor to his hand and slowly approached the door. As he got closer another bang came from the other side.

The sound of metal on metal, and Tony became more curious than angry. He put his back against the right side of the wall and punched in his own code to open the door. He tensed up as he got ready for an attack but nothing happened. He slightly leaned his body towards the opening to see if Clint was out there. The guy was always trying to play pranks on his team members. Tony hadn't moved all that much when a strong hand was grabbing the front of his shirt and spinning him away from the door. He turned his head to get a look at the person who had assaulted him and stumbled as he turned his whole body. He was met with the sight of a raggedy looking man, long hair and dirty clothes. The man waited for the door to close then smashed the keypad with his left hand. He raised his head to look Tony in the eyes. Tony raised the repulsor at the unknown man.

"Who are you? And why the hell did you break into my lab?" Tony asked. He got ready to fire the repulsor but the man held up a hand.

"Is Steve here?" The man asked suddenly. His voice harsh and scratchy. Then a hologram screen popped up in the air next to Tony. He side glanced at it and saw the mug shot Steve had put into the security system. Bucky Barnes, aka The Winter Soldier. Hitman for Hydra. An assassin. And he was locked in Tony's lab with Tony himself. But he remembered what Steve had told him.

_Don't threaten him if you ever come into contact with him. Talk to him like a friend. Handle him with care. He's fragile._

Tony swallowed as he raised his hand without the repulsor and flicked the hologram away. He lowered the repulsor and stood straighter.

"No, he isn't, Bucky. Steve's out searching for you." Tony said calmly and slid off the repulsor, setting it on the work table. Bucky seemed to relax slightly and sucked in his breath harshly. He clutched his right side with his left hand and sagged over. Tony was moving before he realized what he was doing, and he caught Bucky before he hit the floor. The soldier's head shot up and he attempted to punch Tony. Tony secured his arms around the man and squeezed hard. Bucky gasped and went limp.

"Attack me and, so help me, I will drop you. Steve told me to be gentle with you but I won't think twice about letting you die. Everything you've put Steve through," Tony hissed and hauled the soldier over his shoulder. And the soldier let him. Tony walked into a backroom of his lab and set Bucky down on a cold metal table. He took out a pair scissors and went to cut the dirty hoodie off but a metal hand stopped him. He looked at Bucky and sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Wintergreen. So you have to trust me." But the metal hand was unrelenting and Tony cursed in his mind. "Steve trusts me! You should follow suit!" Tony burst out and, after a moment, the hand receded and laid down on the cold surface of the table. Tony puffed out a breath and started to cut the hoodie. It was easily cut and showed a large gash in Bucky's side. JARVIS assisted in the disinfecting and told Tony how to stitch it up. Tony gave Bucky water and some leftover pizza.

Tony was sitting across the room, looking at a small hologram screen. It showed Bucky's respiration system and healing process, also the damaged muscles around his wound. Luckily the knife used on him hadn't hit any organs or major arteries. Tony looked at the man laying on the table. He sighed and went over to Bucky, who was pretending to be asleep.

"So, you and Steve, huh?" Bucky said as a deadly smirk spread across his mouth. Tony frowned then smiled as he took in the words. The soldier was perceptive. Tony looked at the man on the table and nodded. Bucky chuckled and winced as he rubbed his wound the wrong way. "How long?" Bucky asked.

"Two months."

"Right after SHIELD went down." Bucky confirmed and Tony nodded.

"Two whole months for you to disappear." Tony said, his voice suddenly cold and unfeeling. Bucky rolled his eyes but Tony slammed a hand down and Bucky jumped. He glared at Tony for a second before Tony spoke again. "Why did you come here?" Bucky looked away.

"After everything went to shit, I went to the museum and saw the Captain America exhibit. I read about who I used to be and I ran. So Steve would never have to face me. But he came looking for me and I had to keep running. I saw him in Cairo three days ago. I ran away so I could find out who I was and seeing him set a trigger off. We beat up each other pretty bad. I ran again. Came to New York to hide, I thought Steve would think I was crazy for coming back and wouldn't look for me here. Then I got jumped in a back alley," Bucky sighed and looked at Tony for the first time since he had started his story. "New York isn't what it used to be." Tony sat back and ran his hands through his already messy hair. Bucky sat up quickly, shaking off the pain from the wound in his side. Tony's arm shot over Bucky's body, pinning him to the metal table.

"You can't leave _now_." Tony whined, "I'd feel terrible if you died after I so helpfully stitched you up. I may seem impossibly mean but I don't want Steve's old army buddy dead." Tony said, feigning sadness. Bucky glared at him and relaxed onto the table.

"Steve can't know I'm here. Not till I'm ready." Bucky pleaded to the genius. A look crossed his face that made Tony stop. _Not until Steve's ready. _It read. Tony removed his arm but gave Bucky a skeptical look.

"I don't like keeping secrets from my boyfriend." Tony said as a small smile crept onto his face. But Bucky's eyes were falling shut as he slipped into slumber. Tony huffed out a breath and thought. How was he going to keep this from Steve?


End file.
